With the continuous development of display technology, the development process of a flexible display panel is gradually accelerated. The flexible display panel will have a profound impact on the application of a wearable device due to its low power consumption, bendable and foldable features. In addition, the flexible display panel will be widely used in future with the continuous infiltration of the personal intelligent terminal.
An Active-matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display panel is an important flexible display panel. This panel has excellent characteristics such as self-luminous, no requirement of backlight, wide color gamut, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response, being used for flexural panel, wide temperature range, and simple structure and process.
Generally, after the AMOLED display panel is prepared, the brightness of each of gray scales displayed by the AMOLED display panel needs to be modulated according to a given gamma standard curve, so that each class brightness of the AMOLED display panel matches the gamma standard curve, thereby ensuring that the AMOLED display panel may accurately display the details of the image with different brightness when displaying an image. Gamma voltage is a voltage set according to the given gamma standard curve and used for a gray scale display of the AMOLED display panel. The gamma voltage converts a digital signal generated by a timing controller into an analog signal corresponding to the gray scale voltage under the action of a digital-to-analog converter of a display driving chip, and then the analog signal is input to the AMOLED display panel, so as to realize the image display.